


Doin it all for My Baby

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Student Steve, Intelligence Expert Bucky, M/M, Older Bucky, Younger Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Steve and Sam are college students.  Bucky, Nat, and Clint own an intelligence company.  While having dinner with Tony and Pepper one night, Bucky meets Steve.





	Doin it all for My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is another alternate universe. I have dozens of them. Steve's an art student and waiter. Sam's mom is awesome and I want to write her again.

Steve was exhausted and Sam knew it. He’d been going for nearly a week on little more than three hours of sleep a night. Finally giving into his instinct, he’s calls his mom.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” His mom’s voice always soothed his worries. “You never call in the middle of the week.”

“Momma, it’s Steve.” He sighs into the phone and she knows that sound.

“He’s runnin himself ragged again.” It was a statement of fact.

“Yeah, and I can’t get him to listen to reason.” They talk for a few more minutes, with a working plan and Sam goes about gathering his books for class.

When Steve was a junior in high school his mom died of cancer. They’d known that it was coming and Sam’s mom had stepped in a year before it happened and asked Sarah if she could be Steven’s guardian. The codicil had been added to the will and a year later when Sarah succumbed to the cancer, Steve had moved in with Sam’s family. 

They’d slowly cleaned out Sarah’s apartment, putting in storage the things that Steve wanted to keep and selling the rest. There was enough money from her life insurance and the sell to pay for Steve’s college, but not much else, so he worked a full time job to support himself and was in his senior year at NYU with Sam as his roommate.

They’d met in pre-school, forming an immediate bond with one another over the unfairness of bullies. Sam was a good person with a wicked sense of humor and Steve was a mountain of righteous, honorable fury. If the cause was the underdog, Steve was going to fight for it, but only if it was a good cause.

When Steve dragged into the apartment that night from a full day of classes and a six hour shift at the restaurant, Momma Wilson was sitting at the wobbly dining table that Steve and Sam shared. “Steven.”

Steve hung his head and flushed in embarrassment. “He called to tattle on me, didn’t he?”

She got up and cupped his face with both hands. “Sweetheart, something’s gotta give. You keep this up and you’ll end up sick.” Then she pulled out the big guns. “Do you think your momma would want you to be this run down all the time?” He nearly collapsed from the weight of that. 

Steve cut his hours back at work the following day, but asked the owner if he could please still work the busy shift. After three years at the same job and being one of their most trusted employees, Mr. Rossi had just smiled and said, “Steven, all you had to do was ask.”

So, the following Saturday night when Mr. Rossi called and asked if Steve could take an extra four hour shift for a special party, he was thrilled. Rich people got drunk and left ridiculous tips. The last time it had happened, Tony Stark had been in and left Steve a $500 tip. He’d said that it was partly the service, but was also partly Steve being so fun to look at. In true Steve Rogers’ style, he’d blushed five shades of red and quietly thanked Stark.

Saturday morning and afternoon, Steve worked on a paper for his art history class, getting it almost finished; he set it aside and showered for work. Sam, who was also working the party with Steve, just grinned. They both knew that if all went well for them, they would be in pizza for the next month. Whatever his mom had said to Steve that night, had taken.

James Barnes, or Bucky to his friends, except Natalia who is just a pain in his ass, is the CEO of Winter Soldier. People knew of it, but didn’t really understand what they did. After a stint in the military’s most black ops unit, Bucky had decided that better intel would make their jobs easier, so he’d created an idea, gone to Stark, an old friend from college, and boom, he had a company. 

Natalia Romanova and Clint Barton were his right and left hands. They had worked with him numerous times during missions and were the best at what they did. Most of the time, Bucky didn’t want to know what that entailed. But, they always came through with the information that was needed. Bucky took their information, analyzed it and then presented the findings to whoever was paying. Mostly, it was the US government, who had a contract with them worth millions, but today they were celebrating a contract with the French government.

The US military had tried to sway him away from it, but they didn’t have a legal leg to stand on. None of the information would overlap because US and French interests were not aligned. It was weird to Bucky how the US military could be so focused on ownership. The minute that General Ross had said that Winter Soldier couldn’t work for any other government, Bucky had laughed in his face and told him to fuck off. Natalia, being the level headed one in situations like this, had reminded Ross that the contract with the US military and Winter Soldier specifically had a clause stating they were not under obligation to remain a contractor solely to the US military. Ross had shut up after that, especially when Clint had casually made a comment about a new Paris office opening in the spring and how the US contract was up for renegotiation in a few months. The implication that Winter Soldier might cancel negotiations and move the company permanently to France had the aid with Ross, whispering frantically in the General’s ear.

Bucky really didn’t like that guy, he was a control freak and wanted to control everything, not just his little corner of the military, but everything he came in contact with. Bucky was a control freak too, but only as far as his company went. Tonight though, tonight is about celebrating this new contract and how much of a windfall it will be for his employees. So, he enters Rossi’s at seven on the dot, being guided to the back of the restaurant where Tony, Pepper, Nat and Clint are waiting. Arriving at the table a voice behind him asks, “Can I take your coat, sir?”

Bucky turns to come face to face with the single most attractive man he’s ever laid eyes on. In fact, he decides, that attractive doesn’t do this guy justice. Words like beautiful, devastating, and gorgeous jump to the forefront of Bucky’s mind. “Uh…” Very eloquently flustered. “Yeah…yeah, that’d be great.” The tall blond takes his coat and walks away. Sitting hard in his chair, but trying to see where the blond went, the rest of the table chuckles, except Clint, who snorts.

“See something you like there Bucko?” Tony keeps snickering.

“Jesus, did you see that?” Bucky turns quickly back to the table when he sees the blond coming back. Mentally telling himself to be cool about this.

“Mr. Stark, it’s good to see you again. Ms. Potts, you look lovely.” He turns to the rest of the table. “I’m Steve and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Can I get everyone something from the bar?”

“Steven, you look incredible, just like always. We are going to need a bottle or two of champaign, tonight we are celebrating.” Pepper’s eyes twinkle because even she can see the night is going to be interesting if Bucky’s reaction is anything to go by.

“Of course. The usual bottle, Ms. Potts?” Steve prides himself on remembering the small details for his favorite customers.

“That would be perfect, Steve.” He moves away from the table with an ease that shouldn’t be so graceful on someone that’s over six feet. Bucky can’t take his eyes off where the blond has gone. The broad shoulder, the tiny waist, the ass that screams ‘bounce a quarter off me,’ and the legs that go on forever are going to haunt Bucky tonight in bed.

Natalia turns a feral grin on Bucky, who hasn’t taken his eyes off the man. “James, you’re going to need to put your eyes back in your head.”

Steve goes into the kitchen looking for Sam. He finds him in the walk-in. “Oh god, oh god, oh god…”

Sam turns panicked because Steve is the best waiter on staff and if he’s freaking out, it has to be bad. “What the hell? Are you okay?”

“There’s a guy.” Sam’s ready to go beat someone’s ass. Steve will take on a goddamn army normally, but at work he’s very careful about his temper. Steve sees the clinched fists and puts his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “No, not like that.” He gets the champaign, putting two bottles on the tray and adding the flutes. “Can you do me a favor and take this to the table?” Sam quirks an eyebrow. “Just do it and you’ll understand.”

Sam takes the tray and heads to the table. “Ms. Potts, it’s really good to see you again.” He starts to open the first bottle.

Tony holds up his hand to stop him. “Where’d Steve go? Isn’t he our waiter tonight?”

Sam sets his mouth, looking around the table. That’s when he sees _him_ and grins. He’s everything Sam knew to be Steve’s type. Tall, but maybe not quite as tall as Steve, blue eyes that border on grey and wavy brown hair. His features even have Sam questioning his sexuality because his jaw is like carved marble and his mouth, good god his mouth. Sam clears his throat. “Steve and I will both be helping you tonight.” Smirking, he adds, “But Steve will be doing most of the serving.” He watches as the guy goes from being disappointed to paying closer attention. Opening the bottle, he adds some to a flute, he hands it to Pepper.

She sips and smiles. “Perfect as always, Sam.” With a nod from her, Sam fills the rest of the flutes and goes back to the kitchen.

He’s laughing before he gets in the door. “Man, you are so screwed.” Steve just nods furiously. “He is soooo your type, right down to the older man kink you have.”

Steve blushes furiously then centers himself and returns to the table with two ice buckets, taking the bottles and resting them in the ice. He looks up from under his lashes to peek at the guy. He’s watching Steve intently and gives a small smile when he notices Steve looking at him. None of this goes unnoticed by the table. “What can I start you with? Gio has done an incredible crab dip, but Ms. Potts I know how much you like the calamari.”

Pepper really does like Steve and when she comes in always asks for his section due to his attention to detail. “Why don’t you bring both? I think tonight is a night for splurging.” 

Steve never writes anything down because he never needs to. His mother had told him that his eidetic memory was a gift that he should cherish. “Excellent. I’ll tell Gio. He may want to come out and see you. You know he loves having you in house.” Pepper grins and Steve walks back to the kitchen, impressed that he is able to maintain his composure.

He returns to the table after several minutes to refill everyone’s glass, then disappeared again. Natalia watches him closely. “He’s very good.”

Tony nods. “The kid is something else. I was in here one night and he had six tables because another waiter didn’t come in, the kid never wrote anything down, but every table got exactly what they ordered.” He shrugs. “Plus, he’s just a really nice kid.” The whole table gapes at him. “What? I can be nice.”

“No you can’t. You have an angle for everything you do.” Natalia squints at Tony trying to figure out his end game. “What are you up to, Tony?”

He and Pepper exchange a glance. She finally caves and explains. “Steve is a student at NYU in the art department. He’s also an artist. Tony and I talked about it and we want to hire him when he graduates next spring. I want someone in house for art acquisition and Steve has an eye for things like a true artist.”

Bucky starts doing the math in his head. “He’s 22?

Tony smirks. “No, he’s actually 21, graduated a year early from high school to stay with Sam.”

Bucky perks up. “Sam?”

Pepper tries to hide a grin behind her hand. “Our other waiter tonight is Sam.” She turns to Tony and winks with the hidden eye. “They live together don’t they Tony?”

Tony picks up the hint and plays along. “Yeah, since they started college. Those two are thick as thieves.”

The table watches as Bucky’s face falls. Steve comes back with the two appetizers and extra plates. “I hope everything is to your liking.” He refills the glasses again after opening the second bottle. Bucky watches his biceps swell while popping the cork and thinks he just might pass out. “Would you like to order now or do you want to enjoy this for now?”

Pepper loves this kid and how he cares so much. “We’re just going to enjoy this for now.” Steve starts to turn. “Oh Steve,” He turns back to the table. “How are classes going?”

He smiles softly and Bucky loses his breath. Steve is so beautiful that it almost physically hurts to look at him, but 21, he’s 21. “Thank you for asking. They are going well. In a few months I’ll be starting my last semester and my portfolio is filling up.”

Now Pepper is just enjoying the conversation. “I would love to see it. Maybe sometime when you aren’t too busy with class or work, you could come by the office.”

Steve is truly flattered by her interest, but suspects that she’s just being nice and making conversation. “Oh…well…I’m sure you’re too busy to make time for a poor college student, but thank you.” He speeds away before she can stop him.

Bucky’s face has been nothing but glum since the whole Sam thing happened. So, he lets the quiet conversation happen and waits for Steve to come back, but it isn’t Steve that comes back. It’s the man lucky enough to get to go to bed every night with Steve. 

“How’s everyone doing?” He notices that there’s not much champaign left. “Would you like me to get another bottle?”

Clint takes the opportunity. “We would like another two bottles if you don’t mind, Sam.” Sam nods, taking the empties and walks away.

Steve brings the new bottles out and pops the cork on one, pouring everyone a new glass. “How is everyone?” He looks at Bucky, who isn’t looking at him anymore. Steve goes around the table to stand next to the gorgeous man, pouring his glass last. “Is everything alright, sir?”

Bucky looks up into caring blue eyes and gets lost for a minute, then embarrasses himself. “So, you and Sam, huh?” The flush that colors Bucky’s face makes Natasha giggle and Pepper kicks her under the table. Sometimes when Bucky gets into his head, things come out of his mouth that shouldn’t. It’s not a problem that he’s really had since before the army, but tonight he seems to be reverting back to an angsty high school student.

Clint cracks up, but tries to save the poor sap from himself. “Tony and Pepper were just telling us that you two have been together for three years and we were just impressed that someone as young as you knows what you want.”

Bucky looks at him with gratitude, but Steve looks mortified. “Sam? And me? No, no, no, he’s kind of my brother.”

Bucky’s eyes shoot up, then over to Tony, who’d smirking. “Brother?”

Sam comes back to the table with menus. Steve is cracking up. “Sam, you won’t believe what they thought.” He looks confused at everyone. Steve tries to talk through his laughter. “They…they thought…we…” He makes a waving motion with his hand between the two of them.

It takes Sam about two seconds to get what Steve is saying and then joins his friend in laughing. “Oh god…we…no, no, no.”

Bucky’s face brightens immediately and seems more interested in the conversation. “So you two aren’t together?” Tony is watching Bucky with interest at how captivated his friend is with Steve.

Sam pulls himself together before Steve can. “No, Steve came to live with my family when we were in high school.” Bucky looks at Steve, who is no longer laughing and seems to withdraw a little. He’s loved being part of Sam’s family, but the circumstances were the worst possible kind. Sometimes it just hits him hard and tonight seems to be one of those nights.

He nods at Bucky, then at Sam and walks away. Sam looks like he wants to punch himself in the face, but puts the good waiter mask back on and smiles at the table. The reason why Steve came to live with them is still painful. As much as Sam knows that Steve loves him and his family, he’ll never get over the loss of his mother. “What can I get you tonight?” They give him their order and he writes everything down. The table is a little more subdued after that. Pepper knows only because Dave told her one night when he’d sat with her, keeping her company while she waited for Tony. Dave Rossi loves those two kids and thinks of them as family. That night she’d found a new appreciation for Steve and Sam other than being good at their job. But it isn’t her story and she’s not going to tell things about a young man she respects for his courage in facing the rough lot that life gave him.

Bucky has no idea what just happened, but he figures any chance he had with Steve just washed away like the champaign the table is drinking. Whatever it is, it was severe enough that he had to leave his home and go live with a new family. Bucky reads situations for a living, he’s good at it and the way that Steve closed off means it was traumatic. More than anything he’d like to make it right, but he also knows that people deal with trauma differently and not really knowing Steve means he’s better off letting it be.

He gets up and goes to Rossi who is sitting at the bar. “Hey, can I go through the kitchen to the alley for a smoke?” Rossi nods and walks him out. He isn’t expecting to find Steve leaning against the alley wall. His body language says to stay away, but Bucky isn’t very good at things like that when he feels like he’s come across as more abrasive than he meant. Steve sees him and turns to go back in. “Hey…uh…can I do…are you okay?”

“I’m sorry sir, I should get back in.” He starts to the door and Bucky catches his arm, turning them face to face.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” A blush rushes up Steve’s face and he looks away.

Steve huffs a humorless laugh. “No.”

“Are you really only 21?”

Steve barks out a laugh. “Yeah, I’ll be 22 next summer.” He gently tries to pull away, but Bucky doesn’t let go. “I should get back to the table.” It’s more a whisper than anything else because he really can’t get over someone that looks like Mr. Barnes is calling him beautiful. It’s not like he thinks anything will happen. He’s been hit on at work before by the rich and famous, so this is nothing new. It’s just that he’s never reacted his way before. Most of the time he’s offended that someone would take advantage of a person at work, a person that can’t get away, but this guy…this guy is…

Almost as an instinct, Bucky releases his arm, but cups his cheek. He’s crossing a line and knows it, but can’t help himself. Bucky’s life has been nice and compartmentalized. Steve is an anomaly in that comfortable path. “Sam can handle them for a few minutes.” Steve thinks he should leave, Bucky can see it. To Steve he’s just some big shot with a lot of money that’s probably looking for a one night stand, which Steve doesn’t seem to be the type to be part of. “Go out with me. Let me take you out.”

That is not what Steve is expecting at all, a proposition, sure, but not a date. “Why?”

Bucky cocks his head to the side trying to figure out the question. Steve has a self-deprecating way about him, like he really doesn’t see what everyone else sees. “Because you’re smart, funny, generous, kind and too gorgeous for words.”

Steve laughs again, but sees that Bucky is serious. “And what would you expect on this date?”

“Anything you’re willing to give.” And he means it. Bucky is attractive, he’s not immune to that fact, but if all Steve is willing to do is hold hands or just get dinner, he can do that.

“I’m off on Tuesday and I get out of class at 5.” Steve’s eyes sparkle like he’s up to something and for once Bucky is clueless what it is.

The rest of the evening goes well and at the end of the night Bucky goes home feeling good about the day. He has a date with a beautiful, young man. At three in the morning, he wakes up to the reality that he doesn’t know Steve’s last name or how to get in touch with him and the smirk that Steve gave him in the alley makes more sense. The little shit knew that Bucky didn’t have his info and was never expecting to hear from him again. Steve thinks he’s a rich douche bag that’s just aiming for a good fuck. What a smart little fucker he must think that he is.

The following day, Steve has off and finishes his paper. He lounges around the house in pj’s and a tank, thinking of a new project for his portfolio. Going into the alcove by the window, where he does most of his work, he thinks about blue/grey eyes and wavy brown hair. He has to admit, the guy was fucking beautiful, but not the type that Steve would go out with. 

First, he has no idea how old he is. Second, he knows he has money because of the company he keeps. And last, but not least, he didn’t hang around to get contact info for Steve. That means he wasn’t serious to begin with, so Steve sets up a new canvas and looses himself in painting. Just because the guy is an ass doesn’t mean he’s not a good subject.

Sam comes home around four and finds Steve still painting. Looking over his shoulder, he sees the new work. “Got it kinda bad for that guy, huh?”

Steve jumps because when he’s in the zone, he doesn’t hear anything around him. “Jesus Sam, get a bell or something.” Sam just cracks up and walks into the kitchen. “And he’s aesthetically pleasing and seems like a good subject.”

“Aesthetically pleasing? Is that what we’re calling crushes now?” Steve rolls his eyes and Sam snorts.

“Shut the fuck up. You have no artistic eye.” Steve puts the paints down and heads toward the kitchen when there’s a knock on the door. “You expecting someone?” Sam shakes his head and keeps drinking the beer he just opened. “I guess I’ll get it, you lazy asshole.” Sam tips the bottle at him, but doesn’t move.

Steve flings the door open to find Mr. Barnes holding sunflowers. “Mr. Barnes?” He only knows the man’s name because he’d heard Tony call him Barnes.

“Hiya, Stevie.” He thrust the flowers into Steve’s hands, who doesn’t take them, noting the surprise. “Didn’t think I’d find you, did you?”

“Why would you want to?” After leaving the restaurant, Steve had thought about it all the way home. He’d thought about how attractive Mr. Barnes was, how he seemed to track Steve’s movements after their encounter in the alley, how he’d made no move to ask for Steve’s number or even last name and came to the conclusion that he’d been right, Barnes was just looking for a quick fuck. Steve thought his way of going about it was inventive, ask the guy out, then lure him home and Steve was having none of that. But here he stands, looking sheepish, holding sunflowers.

“I thought I made it clear last night why.” Bucky steps inside, seeing Sam in the kitchen. “Hey Sam.”

Sam nearly spit the beer across the kitchen, but managed to catch himself. “Uh…Mr. Barnes?” Then seeing the sunflowers, he starts to grin. “And on that note, I’m going to go visit my mom.” Grabbing his keys and wallet, he slides by Bucky. Leaning in close. “You hurt him and my momma will destroy you.”

Bucky takes mom threats seriously, considering his own. “Noted.” The door closes and Bucky looks around the apartment. It’s what he expected, what two 21 year olds can afford, meaning it’s kind of a dump, but he likes the way it feels lived in and loved. “You have something against sunflowers?” Steve is still gaping, but takes the flowers to the kitchen, hunting for a vase or something else to put them in. Finding a tall glass, he gets them into water. “You seem surprised.”

Steve turns leaning on the counter, head bowed. “Surprised that you found me or that you even bothered to show up?”

Bucky comes over, leaning next to him, but purposely not touching him. “I found you because Rossi is a friend, who really respects you because he told me basically the same thing as Sam.” Steve doesn’t raise his head, but does smile softly. “And I showed up because I haven’t reacted to anyone like I did with you in a very long time.”

Steve is shocked by the confession and adds his own. “I’ve never reacted to anyone like I reacted with you.”

Bucky slides his hand down the counter, linking his pinky with Steve’s. “Let me buy you dinner. I know you said Tuesday, but I don’t wanna to wait.”

“I really shouldn’t.” Steve walks out of the kitchen and back to his canvas, he realizes what Barnes will see if he gets to close, but suddenly there’s warmth behind him. “Fuck, you must think this is weird.”

Bucky hasn’t stopped staring at the canvas since coming up behind Steve. “Jesus fucking Christ Steve, this is incredible.” Steve turns to him embarrassed. “Pepper said you were an artist, but I didn’t think she meant like this.” His eyes roam over the canvas, taking in all the details of his own face. “You’re amazing.”

Steve blushes even more, turning back to the painting. “I was inspired.” Then he comes back to himself, not wanting to get caught up in this new feeling that’s scaring the hell out of him. Love at first sight doesn’t happen. It’s great for selling tickets to a movie, but real life is harsh, cruel sometimes and people like Mr. Barnes don’t fall for people like Steve. “Listen, Mr. Barnes…”

“Bucky.” Barnes hasn’t taken his eyes off the painting, but hears something in Steve’s voice that gives him pause. “Call me Bucky.”

“Bucky.” Steve says the name like he’s tasting how is feels in his mouth. “Bucky, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Why?” He does look at Steve now. “Tell me why.”

“It’s simple really,” Steve exits the space because he’s having trouble thinking clearly, he goes to the shelf in the corner and the photo of him and his ma catch his eye. God he misses her and the good advice she would give him for this situation. Taking a deep breath he figures if he wants to chase this guy off it’s best to get it done and over. “I think you are looking for something I can’t give you.”

Bucky comes to stand behind him again, looking at the picture of a smiling Steve and a beautiful blond haired woman, Steve’s mom, the likeness is there in the smile. “Explain that to me.” He lays his hand on the small of Steve’s back, but doesn’t make any other move. This is part or maybe even all of the trauma; these pictures are starting to tell Bucky a story.

“I can’t and won’t be someone’s dirty little fuck.” The older man winces at that. Then for no other reason that he really wants Bucky to understand the difference between the two of them, he opens the flood gates. “Do you believe in true love?”

Bucky is startled by the question to say the least. “I don’t know that I’ve ever thought about it.” He’s always been driven in what he wanted for a life and love never really figured into it.

“Well, I do. My dad died when I was nine, but I never doubted that what my parents had was true love. Don’t get me wrong, they fought sometimes, but it never changed how they looked at each other.” He finally turns to face Bucky. “I know what it looks like and I won’t settle for anything less than that.” He goes back to the kitchen for water. “You’re some rich guy that sees something he thinks is pretty and thinks he can buy it.”

Bucky stands at the shelf, looking over the photos. There’s one on the top shelf of a man and a woman, the same woman in the photographs with Steve. He can’t deny that how they look at each other is significant and inspiring. Bucky goes to the kitchen. “I’m not going to lie to you, when I first saw you, all I could think was how much I wanted you in my bed, but after watching you all night last night, the way your customers matter to you, the way Pepper matters to you…” He stops, looking back at the shelf. Steve had to go live with Sam’s family because he lost his mother. That’s the trauma. “Steve, go out with me. Let me take you to dinner tonight, no funny business, just dinner.”

Dinner turns out to be a pizza place just down from Steve’s apartment. Steve picked it on purpose because he wants to show Bucky the difference between his life and what Bucky must be used to, it’s a plus that the tiny place has the best pizza in New York. What surprises him is how well Bucky seems to fit in with the environment. Expensive suit aside, he looks at the place like it’s the best things he seen in a long time. “So where did you grow up?” Bucky asks just before shoveling another piece into his mouth.

“Here. Brooklyn is my home. Ma always said she wanted to get out of the city, but she loved it as much as I did.” Steve takes another bite, but a bit of sauce drips down his chin. Bucky wants to lick it up, but before he can, Steve wipes it away seemingly unaware of Bucky tracking its movement. There’s no pretense with Steve, he’s genuine in everything he does. “What about you?”

“I was born and raised in Indiana, but moved here after leaving the service.” Steve’s eyes brighten at that.

“My dad was military.” He gets a faraway look in his eyes and keeps talking. “When I was little I wanted to join as soon as I could.” Bucky quirks an inquisitive eyebrow. “I was really sick as a kid, like in and out of hospitals and nearly dying three times.” Something punches Bucky in the chest at the thought of Steve dying. It’s a little disturbing how quickly Steve has become significant. “That’s how I started drawing. My dad was home on leave one time and saw what I had been doing. He told me he didn’t want me to be a soldier, he wanted me to be an artist.” Everything that makes Steve unique came from two people that loved him tremendously. Steve looks up at Bucky and smiles and that’s it, Bucky just knows, this is the guy, he’s the one.

It takes him a minute to get his breath back after that realization. “I think they would be proud of you.”

Steve gets a sparkle in his eyes that wasn’t there before. “Thanks Buck, that means a lot.”

Bucky’s insides quiver at the shortening of his nickname. “How did you end up with Sam and his family?” He sees Steve waver. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t feel comfortable with.”

Steve takes a deep breath and shrugs. “When my ma died I was still in high school. Sam and I had been friends our whole lives. His mom and my mom knew that she wasn’t going to make it through the cancer and so they fixed the will so Sam’s family would be my guardians.”

Bucky reaches across the table and lays his hand on Steve’s. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you are very lucky to have two families that love you so much.”

Steve grins at him. “You’re good at this dating thing.” Steve’s never been good at it and it’s been years since he’s tried. It just became too much trouble and after he shot up and bulked up, it became a gamble in whether the guy wanted to really date him or just fuck him.

Bucky barks out a laugh. “Why is that?”

Steve blushes. “You know just the right thing to say. You must have had a lot of practice.”

And there it is. Steve still thinks this is Bucky playing a game with him. He needs to come up with a way to show him that Bucky’s not trying to get in his pants. Although, that’s really is something Bucky wants eventually. They’ve both finished eating and Bucky waves the waitress over. “I’m going to need a large one of these to go.”

“What are you doing Bucky?”

“Well, I don’t know if Sam is going to eat while he’s out, but if he doesn’t, he’s going to need dinner.” Steve’s face softens at the idea that Bucky is thinking of Sam’s welfare. They talk about Bucky’s job or at least what Bucky can tell him. Steve seems impressed and asks intelligent questions about the company. Bucky tells him about Natalia and Clint. Steve comments on Nat being kind of scary. Bucky laughs and tells him he doesn’t know the half of it. The pizza comes to the table, boxed and ready, Bucky pays, insisting that he’d asked Steve out and they quietly walk back to Steve’s apartment. At the door Bucky steps into his space and Steve thinks he’s going to kiss him, but he does so only on Steve’s cheek. “I’d like to see you again. Is Tuesday still open?”

Steve flushes and nods. “Yeah, yeah I’m still free.”

“Good, I’ll pick you up at 7:30. Wear something nice.” He hands the pizza over and walks away. When he gets back in the car, he leans his head back and takes a deep breath. This is going to be harder than he thought. He can’t rush anything with Steve, if he wants this to happen, and he really, really does, he’s going to have to prove himself. It’s been a long time since Bucky’s had to prove himself to anyone, but Steve is worth it if this is what the older man thinks it could be.

The next few days are busy for everyone. Steve is distracted by thoughts of Bucky, but gets through his days in classes and at work. Sam teases him relentlessly every chance he gets. Tuesday comes and Steve is a nervous wreck when he gets home. “What are you bumbling around for? It’s not like you haven’t been out with him already.”

Sam leans on the door frame of Steve’s bedroom, watching his almost brother throw shirt after shirt on the bed, trying to find something nice. “What the fuck does wear something nice mean, Sam? Do I wear a jacket? Can it just be a button up? Do I need a tie?”

Sam finally steps in, taking Steve’s shoulders. “Just breathe. Jesus, you would think you’d never been on a date before.”

Steve closes his eyes, trying to focus on something comforting, also making a point not to look at Sam. “When was the last time you saw me go out?”

Sam is quiet and Steve finally looks up. “Holy fucking hell, the last time you went out was…”

Steve nods and shrugs. “Freshman year and you know why that didn’t work out.”

“You’ve been asked out, I know.” Sam just stares at him because someone that looks like Steve has to be asked out all the time.

“Well yeah, but I never went. I wanted to focus on school.” Sam rolls his eyes and goes to Steve’s closet, digging around and finally finding a blue sweater to go with his grey slacks. “Here, this is something nice that isn’t too over the top.” Barnes better be in this for the right reasons or Sam is going to kick his ass.

Bucky looks at himself again in the mirror. Nat lays across his bed with Clint playing with her hair. “You know James, you’re going to look good no matter what you wear.”

Bucky pulls off the sweater and throws it at her head. “It’s not about looking good, it’s about making him comfortable. He’s convinced that I’m playing a game with him and I’m trying to show him I’m not.”

Clint looks up. “Since when man, this is about getting him into bed, isn’t it?”

Bucky turns on them. “What?”

Nat sits up. “That’s what you do James. You take someone out to dinner, fuck them and then shoo them out of the apartment as quickly as possible.” She looks at Clint to confirm she didn’t miss anything and Clint nods. “Granted, you haven’t done that in awhile, but it is your MO.”

Bucky hangs his head. “I’m not good enough for this kid.”

Nat and Clint jump off the bed, Nat goes into the closet and Clint pats Bucky’s back. “Damn, you’re serious about this one.” It’s just a whisper because he doesn’t know how much Bucky wants Natalia to know. She has a protective streak when it comes to the two men and sometimes gets overbearing.

Bucky looks up at his friend. “Very.”

Steve comes out of the bedroom, adjusting the collar of the shirt under his sweater and doesn’t see Bucky standing in the doorway of the apartment. “Are you sure about this sweater, Sam?” He looks up and sees Bucky.

Bucky’s mouth is hanging open and his eyes are nearly popping out of his head. He’s holding lavender roses. Snapping his mouth shut. “Yeah Stevie, Sam is very sure about that sweater.” The grey slacks Steve is wearing hug him in all the right places and the sweater does nothing to hide Steve’s broad shoulders. “Very, very sure about that sweater.” Sam snickers next to him patting himself on the back for his clothing advice. 

Bucky comes in, handing Steve the flowers and kissing his cheek. “Thanks Buck.” That blush is back and Bucky really likes it.

That nickname of his nickname does things to Bucky’s insides. “We have reservations.” Steve hands the flowers off to Sam, who mumbles something about being the help. Bucky offers his hand to Steve, linking their fingers together.

Dinner is at a little place called The Red Door. It’s unassuming with exposed brick walls and a home cooked kind of menu. It’s not the kind of place that Steve was expecting and Bucky laughs when he sees the look of surprise. “You know, if you got over this idea that I’m some rich douche trying to impress you into bed you, you might enjoy yourself.”

Without thinking, Steve replies what could be a very embarrassing confession. “I have enjoyed your company every time we’ve been together, but someone like you with someone like me can only lead one place.”

Bucky blushes and squeezes Steve’s hand. “Maybe I can get you to trust me a little more. I really do want to know you Steve.” It bothers Bucky that Steve talks about himself like that.

Steve relaxes and they spend the evening talking about anything and everything. “Look, I don’t know anything about art, but I know what I like and last year we were in St. Petersburg and I saw this piece. It just spoke to me, so I bought it.”

“Wait, wait, wait, you’re telling me that you bought a Constantine Suhoplyuev and didn’t know what you were buying?” Steve is devastated that Bucky is so clueless, but in an amused way.

“I’m impressed that you can say that name correctly, accents kind of bad though.” Bucky’s chuckling.

“Fuck off Barnes. Seriously though, you have one of his paintings?” Bucky nods. “And as for not understanding art, you know the most important thing, buy what you like.”

“Well, that’s high praise from someone with your talent.” The conversation continues like this, relaxed and amused.

“I’d like to see it sometime.” They’ve been walking quietly, holding hands. Bucky looks at him confused. “The Suhoplyuev.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Bucky looks up at the cross street. “In fact, we can do that right now if you don’t mind walking another six blocks.”

Steve looks down and scuffs his toe on the sidewalk. “Bucky, I…”

“For god sakes Steve, it’s hanging in my office six blocks from here. I’m not asking you to come up to see my etchings. Have a little faith in me, would ya?” Steve looks up to apologize, but sees the amusement in Bucky’s eyes. 

“Yeah, okay, let’s go.”

If Bucky were to describe Steve’s reaction when seeing the painting, it would be kid in a candy store. He completely geeks out, then gets really quiet, then almost looks like he wants to cry. He goes to him, putting his arm around his waist. “Stevie?”

“You ever been to a museum, Buck?” Steve’s eyes haven’t left the painting, it’s almost like he’s talking to it.

“Yeah.” He tightens his arm to try and ground Steve in the present.

“You ever see something, a painting or a sculpture, and think that nothing could be more perfect than that.” He’s still lost in his own world.

Bucky takes a deep breath and pushes forward. “I can’t say that I’ve ever had that response to something in a museum, but I had that response a few nights ago in a restaurant.”

That seems to snap Steve back to the present and he turns to look at Bucky. Bucky allows his face to remain open with all the honesty of the statement. Something in Steve’s face is doubting, then seeing the truth, softens. “You’re going to get really lucky tonight, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky understands his meaning, but doesn’t want that, not yet. “I’ve already been lucky tonight. Now I’m taking you home where you will get a good night’s rest for class tomorrow.”

Steve stays quiet through the cab ride home, convinced that just as he’s allowed to let himself start to fall for Bucky, the man has lost interest for some reason. Steve beats himself up all the way to his apartment door. He didn’t want this, hell he even fought it, but now he’s really liking this guy. He turns to tell Bucky good bye and the man reaches up and cups Steve’s cheek. “What classes do you have tomorrow?”

Steve finds himself nuzzling into Bucky’s hand still on his cheek. “I have a four hour studio block until 3 and then work at 5.”

“Can I pick you up from your studio time and take you to work?” Bucky can’t get over how beautiful Steve is.

Steve’s eyes, that have closed against the coming let down, shoot open. “But…you…I don’t understand.”

Bucky had figured out what Steve thought about halfway through the cab ride. As much as Steve’s words in his office had gone straight to his very core, he wasn’t going to screw this up by relying on his old playbook. “I not taking you home with me because I don’t want to Steve, I’m not taking you home with me because of how much I do want it.”

“I still don’t understand.”

Bucky leans their foreheads together, enjoying the closeness. And that is a first for Bucky. Fucking is one thing, intimacy is what he’s feeling with Steve. “Let me spoil you for a little while before I take you to bed.” He leans in and lightly kisses Steve. “And believe me, I want to take you to bed, but I also want to be with you. Let me have that.”

Steve nods, not trusting his voice, then kisses Bucky again and goes in to bed, where he doesn’t sleep much for thinking about the night. When it’s obvious that he isn’t going to sleep, he gets up to work on the painting. Sam gets up the next morning and finds him still painting. Instead of chastising Steve, he lets the artist alone and sits back watching. The painting has gone from stark reality to soft emotions. He needs to call his momma about this.

Halfway through his studio time, his phone rings. He hadn’t seen Sam the night before or this morning, but thought it was just busy scheduling. “Hey Sam.”

“Hey man, have you seen the news this morning?”

“Uh no, should I have?” He hears shuffling on the other end of the phone.

“There was a bombing in Paris. It was bad man.” 

Being more confused than ever, Steve huffs. “Sam, I’m sorry about the bombing, but I really don’t know why you’re telling me this.”

Sam huffs. “Well, I’m telling you this, so when you don’t get picked up from class, you’ll know why. There were some flowers left today with a note from Mr. Barnes. It said, and I quote, ‘Open immediately, even if you’re Sam.’”

Steve drops his brush. “Wh…wh…what does it say?”

_Steve,_

_I’m so sorry I won’t be there to pick you up, but there was a bombing in Paris. We haven’t had much time to really talk about what I do, but the company has a contract with the French government. Nat, Clint and I are flying out immediately. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but as soon as I can I’ll call you._

_Your Bucky_

Steve bends down to pick up the brush, but finds himself sitting on the floor. He didn’t think that Bucky actually went out in the field. He knew that whatever they did was dangerous sometimes, but that was what Natalia and Clint were for, not Bucky. It slams into him. He’s falling for a guy that he’s known for a fucking week. How is this his present life? What would his ma think?

“Steve, you okay?” He gives a quiet ‘yeah’, but doesn’t say anything else. “What exactly does this guy do?”

“Not sure exactly, but I think he catches bad guys.”

Steve leaves the studio and heads to work. He knows he’s going to be early and plans to sit in the kitchen and eat something before his shift. What he isn’t expecting is for Mr. Rossi to be waiting for him, arms crossed over his chest. “Steven, what did you do that was so bad that your mother came to your job to talk to you?”

Steve blinks and looks towards the bar where Mr. Rossi is pointing. Mama Wilson is sitting at the bar having a snack and a glass of wine. “I don’t know, but if she came down here, I must be in some kind of trouble.”

Mr. Rossi chuckles. “Well you better go find out and apologize.” Steve nods and heads to the bar.

He knows he’s not in trouble when she turns around smiling. “Hey baby.” She pulls him into a hug and indicates the chair next to her. “Sit down, we need to talk.”

Steve seats himself, still not convinced she isn’t going to yell. Mr. Rossi comes up with a plate of food then causally walks over to the bar to keep everyone away. “What did I do?”

She laughs. “Well you met a man and didn’t tell me.” Steve blushes and picks up his fork to eat and try to avoid the conversation. “Tell me about him.”

Within a few minutes of talking about Bucky, Steve can’t stop his mouth. “I really thought he was just…”

She smirks. “Trying to get you into bed?” Steve nods. “It sounds like there might be more to this than a physical attraction.”

Steve nods again and she waits for him to keep talking. “Mom, he’s really nice, but he’s older.” She quirks an eyebrow. “He’s got to be in his mid to late thirties. He probably just sees me as a kid. In a month or so, he’ll lose interest, but I’m afraid by then I’ll…”

She smiles sweetly. “You know I first met your mother and father when they dropped you off at pre-school.” Mama Wilson ran a daycare and preschool and all of the kids that passed through her school went on to kindergarten knowing how to read and write. Steve had loved her from the first day and meeting his best friend and finding out it was his mother, just made it better. “I thought I had never seen two people so perfectly matched. It wasn’t just that they loved each other, it was that they were so different.” Steve stops eating and looks up confused. “You see Steven, it isn’t how much someone has in common with the person they fall in love with, it’s how much they want to understand each other’s differences. Your parents were together out of love, but they worked because they never completely understood everything about the other. Every day was like peeling back a layer of onion and finding a surprise.” Steve starts tearing up. “Don’t look at how many differences you two have, look at whether or not you want to peel away layers and get to know what’s under them.”

Steve works that night, giving the same attention that he always does, but in between tables he can’t stop thinking about what Mom had said. Maybe what he’s feeling for Bucky is okay. Maybe their differences are okay. Maybe he can let himself fall and it will be okay. Even if it isn’t and Bucky is just biding his time, Steve is going to fall for him anyway. Hell, the way he’s feeling, he’s already halfway there. If this is all a game and Bucky walks away after they’ve slept together, Steve’s going to have to pick up pieces of a broken heart. He takes a deep breath at the end of the night, nods to Mr. Rossi and heads home. As he goes to sleep he asks the most important question. Is he willing to chance a broken heart to see if this thing with Bucky works out?

Bucky is staring at the intel that’s coming in. It’s not much yet, but it’s enough to start piecing together bomb location, structural possibilities and timing. Nat hums. “This kind of destruction means they were going for bigger and better.”

Clint snorts. “Ya think, Nat.” He’s looking at the map of the area over Bucky’s shoulder. “Is it possible that this thing went off earlier than it should have?”

Bucky points at the parliament building a block away. “I saw that and wondered the same thing. Why set it off where they did, with a high profile target that close?” Bucky’s phone goes off with a text, thinking it’s about the case, he pulls it out. Instead it’s a text from Steve.

_Stevie: I know you can’t talk, but I wanted to ask you to be careful, you’re kind of important to me now._

He smiles softly at his phone, texting back quickly. _ You’re kind of important to me too, baby. I promise to be careful._

“Well, well, well, are you finally close to bagging this one?” When it comes to Bucky’s sexual conquests, Nat is never one for tact. Clint slaps her in the head. “What the hell was that for?”

He points at Bucky and the way he’s caressing the side of his phone, still staring at the text. Nat’s eyes get wide and she looks at Clint, who nods. Bucky takes a deep breath, puts his phone away and looks up at two sets of eyes searching his face. “What? Let’s get back to work.”

The French Intelligence Agents working the case came to the same conclusion about the Parliament building, but everything stalled until Bucky’s group arrived. The agents quickly figure out that the analyst, Agent Barnes, is brilliant and his partners are frightening in how they gather intel. 

Bucky also gained the attention of most of the women and a few of the men. Natalia and Clint both enjoy it immensely and Bucky seems completely unaware. Bucky found the last piece in a report by a young officer, who had been brushed aside by more than one veteran officer. He takes her aside and has her walk him through what she’s found. Then he has her take him to the scene and do it again. Adding it to what they’d already found in the reports and personal observation, Bucky’s able to point the Chief Inspector in the right direction. That should have been that, but the French Government asks them to stay an extra few days. 

They sit in a small café near the river, having dinner, but Bucky’s attention is mostly on his phone. “You going to join the conversation or is your boy toy more interesting?” Clint raises his eyebrows at Nat’s use of boy toy and it gets exactly the response Clint expects from Bucky.

“Fuck you, Nat.” With that he pushes away from the table and walks away. Hitting dial on his phone, he waits for Steve to pick up. When he does, a smile spreads across Bucky’s face that changes his demeanor completely. “Hiya Stevie.”

“Hey Buck.” It’s soft and warm and exactly what Bucky needs to hear. “You comin home anytime soon?”

“Just a few more days, baby and I’ll take you out for pizza.” He sighs. “Steve, you don’t think you’re just my boy toy do you?”

Steve laughed. “I think that it doesn’t matter so much to me anymore. What’s wrong?”

Bucky breath stutters. “What do you mean it doesn’t matter?”

Steve is silent for longer than is comfortable. “Can you just listen to me for a few minutes?”

“Baby, I’ll stay quiet the whole conversation and just listen to you.” He sits near the water and watches the sunset hoping this isn’t a breakup call.

“I had a talk with Mom and she made me understand some things. I’ve been worried about our age difference and how long I can actually keep you interested.” Bucky starts to say something then remembers that he promised to listen. “Okay, so after thinking about it because you’ve been gone too long, Buck, I started to realize that I’d rather have you in my life for however long you want to be here, than miss out on something special.” He goes quiet again, but Bucky knows he’s trying to say something important. He doesn’t like that Steve thinks he’s just using him and wants to get that straightened out as soon as he has the okay to talk. “I’m falling for you Bucky and I guess what I’m trying to say is, even if this doesn’t last longer than a good fuck for you, I’m in it.”

Bucky’s 37 years old and has never felt his heart swell like it is now. This beautiful, young man is falling in love with him and how is that not the best thing that’s ever happened? “Stevie…”

“I’m sorry Bucky. I know this isn’t want you wanted…”

Before he can continue, Bucky jumps in. “This is the best day of my life.” There’s a laugh on the other end. “I think I’ve been falling for you since the minute I saw you.” He looks back toward the café and can see that Nat and Clint are watching him. “I just wish I had better friends to share this with. Think Sam would want to be my best friend?”

“Well, I don’t know, Buck, he’s kinda attached to me, but you keep bringing him pizza and he might consider it.” He can hear Steve talking to someone else in the background.

“Hey Barnes! When you comin home man, I need food.” Sam’s voice rings with merriment.

“Hey Sam. In a few days and I’ll get you anything you want.” Bucky grins. Sam is down to earth and kind at his very core, but that doesn’t stop the jabs and playful picking that goes on between them.

“You’re a good man to the starving college student.” Steve says something else. “Your boy wants to talk to you again. Be safe man.”

“Thanks Sam.”

“I’m starting to think that Sam can be bought. If you don’t mind buying him food, I’m pretty sure he’d abandon me for you.” Steve makes an ‘oof’ sound. “He’s throwing things at me now, you have to come home and save me.”

“I’ll be home in a few days.” He gets quiet and Steve doesn’t say anything, he waits for Bucky to finish. “God I miss you.”

He can hear the smile in Steve’s voice. “I miss you too. Come home to me.”

They say their goodbyes and Bucky makes his way back to the hotel. He doesn’t want to see Nat and Clint right now. He gets that her background doesn’t allow her to get attached to someone like he’s attached to Steve, but it doesn’t give her cause to believe she knows him better than he knows himself. And Steve is something she wouldn’t trust. But fate isn’t on his side tonight and she’s waiting in the lobby bar for him. “You want to tell me what that was about back there?”

He motions to the bartender and asks for a whiskey. “That was me setting a boundary with you as far as Steve is concerned.”

“He’s just a guy Barnes. There will be others.” He doesn’t look at her and swallows the drink before turning to go. “Wait a minute? There won’t be others, will there?”

He turns to face her. “No.” 

Two days later they are on their way back to New York and the tension between them hasn’t lessened. Clint has stayed out of it because as much as he respects and likes Nat, he knows what love looks like.

Bucky sends Steve a message that he’ll be home that night and when they touch down at 2 AM he texts that he has landed. The text he gets in reply is simply, “Come over.” 

Bucky arrives at Steve’s apartment just before 3, the door flies open and Steve drags him in and assaults his mouth immediately. Bucky’s pushed into the wall, with Steve’s hands flying all over him and kissing down his neck. “Take me to bed, Buck.”

Bucky pulls back, searching Steve’s face for hesitation, seeing none he grins. “Yes sir.” Pulling Steve into his bedroom, trying not to release him, but also trying to get out of his own clothes. In the bedroom, Steve pulls his shirt over his head and drops his pajama pants. Bucky freezes at the sight. “Jesus Stevie, you’re beautiful.”

Steve blushes and moves forward to help relieve Bucky of his clothes. Shoes are kicked off and socks toed off, Steve unbuckles his belt, pulling it from the loops. “Been thinking about you, can’t stop thinking about you, even if this is all I get, I want it.”

Bucky’s shirt drops to the floor and he’s ready to push his jeans and boxers down, but stops. Steve’s hands run over Bucky’s chest, down his arms and back up before Bucky grabs his hands. Steve stills. “This isn’t all you get. You have me Steve. All of me for as long as you want me.”

Steve swallows hard. “Really?”

It’s Bucky’s turn to get his hands on skin. Finally resting his hands at Steve’s waist. “How can you not know? I’ve even told you that I’m falling for you.”

Steve leans forward, kissing Bucky lightly, then resting his forehead against Bucky’s cheek. “I love you. Don’t know when it happened, it’s only been a couple of weeks, but it happened.”

Taking Steve’s face in his hands. “I love you so much baby, it scares me.”

Then Steve repeats himself. “Take me to bed, Buck.” Bucky’s pants and boxers hit the floor and Steve freezes. “Fuckin hell. I need that in me yesterday.” Bucky laughs and backs Steve up to the bed where he falls, pulling Bucky with him. Then it all changes. Bucky’s movements become gentle, reverent. “You going to fuck me now, Barnes.”

Bucky kisses just under his ear and whispers. “No Stevie, fucking is what I’ve done in the past, this isn’t that.”

Bucky spends the next several hours literally worshipping ever inch of Steve’s body. Once inside of him, Bucky knows what religion is. He’s never been one for church, but Steve is his new alter and Bucky would stay on his knees showing adoration if asked. He whispers his reverence while Steve becomes incoherent. “I love you, god I love you.” Steve holds on for dear life and screams his second release. “Don’t ever leave me baby. I won’t survive it.” Over sensitive, but not wanting it to stop, Steve clings to him as Bucky reaches his second orgasm. Laying in the early morning light, Steve draws lazy designs on Bucky’s chest. He knows that Bucky isn’t asleep from his breathing, but they haven’t spoken in a good half hour. “I’m sorry if I was too intense.” 

Steve lifts his head, not understanding why Bucky would say that. “What do you mean?”

He pulls Steve back down and he settles back on Bucky’s chest. “I’ve had one serious relationship a long time ago. It didn’t end well. He didn’t understand how important my work was and felt neglected. He was I suppose.” Bucky rakes his fingers through Steve’s hair, gaining a hum from the younger man. “I don’t want you to feel that way, but I also know my job is still important to me.”

“I would never ask you to choose between your company and me, Buck. You gotta know that.” He leans up again kissing Bucky passionately. “I have another semester of college and it’s going to take a lot of my spare time. And sometimes I have to block everything and everyone out when I’m painting. I know about having something that’s important. I just want you to be you.”

They fall asleep around seven, but when Bucky wakes at 12, Steve isn’t there. Digging around in Steve’s drawers, he finds a pair of sweat pants and goes in search of the young artist and maybe some coffee. He finds Sam in the kitchen. “Was wonderin if you were going to sleep all day.”

“Hey Sam.” Sam fixes him a cup of coffee, sitting it on the table, indicating the chair. Bucky knows they’re about to have a serious talk.

“Steve had to get to class and works tonight. I think it would be good if you go have dinner at Rossi’s and maybe take him home with you. I’ll pack a bag for him.” Sam seems very serious.

“Sam, you have something to say, I wish you’d say it.” Bucky sips the coffee and for college students it’s really good, not cheap like he expected.

“Steve’s lost a lot in his life.” Bucky nods that he knows. “He came to us broken.” Bucky can’t stand the idea of that. “We put him back together the best way we could.” Bucky is thankful for Sam’s family because they helped make Steve who he is. “He’s never had a relationship before. He went out with one guy a couple of times and it became really clear he just wanted to get Steve into bed.” Bucky’s really not sure where this is going. “You two weren’t quiet last night.” Bucky blushes. “You know why Steve fought getting involved with you?” Bucky nods, because he knows that Steve thought he was like that other guy. “Then you know how important last night was for him and that’s why you need to be sure you are available to him today. Steve’s more sensitive than he lets on and if you don’t make yourself available today, he’s going to take it as a rejection.”

Bucky takes in everything Sam says, but when he realizes what Sam means, his eyes fly open. Sam nods. “You mean…that…oh shit…” He covers his mouth with his hand.

“Exactly, so pick him up from work tonight, take him home with you and make sure he knows it wasn’t a onetime thing.” Sam gets up and goes into Steve’s room. By the time Bucky is done with the coffee, Sam is back with a duffel bag.

Not only does Bucky leave with solid determination that Steve is going to feel completely and totally loved, he makes ridiculous plans for the evening. He takes his and Steve’s bags to his apartment, goes to a nearby bakery to get pastries and bagels for the following morning, the nearest flower shop for flowers to take to the restaurant later and then googles the nearest art supply store. Not only does he want to take Steve home with him, he wants the young man to feel at home.

Later that evening, when he knows that Sam is home from class, he calls the pizza place down from their apartment and has pizza delivered to Sam as a thank you. He gets a text from Sam about an hour later with a heart eyes emoji. At 8:30 he heads to Rossi’s.

Steve’s working seven tables because Julia didn’t make it to work. He’d assured Mr. Rossi that he could handle it, but Rossi tells Chloe, the hostess, that if he starts to look tired, to seat people in other sections to give him a break. There’s an empty table in his section when Bucky walks in. He asked to be seated there, Chloe tries to talk him out of it, but he promises he’ll be the perfect customer. She looks to Rossi at the bar and he nods.

When Steve gets to his table, he’s been so busy that he doesn’t register Bucky at first, just the red tulips on the table. “Can I get you…” That’s as far as he gets before the red tulips are picked up and handed to him. That’s when he looks into the patron’s face. “Bucky?”

“Hi beautiful.” Steve blushes and takes the flowers. “I thought I could wait for you here and then take you home.”

Steve doesn’t want to tell him that he worried all day that the night before might have been a one off, but seeing Bucky now makes everything okay. He grins. “Did you want something to eat?”

“Tell you what, get me a beer from the bar and then put in an order for two of whatever the special is tonight and we’ll eat it in bed later.” While Steve goes to the bar, Rossi grabs a vase with water and heads to the table. “Dave, how are you?”

Rossi sits across from Bucky giving him the eye. “I hope your intentions are honorable Mr. Barnes because I’d hate to call some of my friends.”

Now, Bucky would have laughed, but he always suspected that Rossi was Italian mafia, so he isn’t really sure if laughing is the right move. “I can assure you Mr. Rossi, that I have nothing but honorable intentions toward Steve.” Steve comes back to the table and sits the beer down. Bucky stops talking to just look at him.

Steve goes off to another table to check on them and Bucky follows his movement, then looks back at Rossi. “You’re in love with him.”

Bucky reaches up and touches one of the tulips in the vase. “Yeah, I am.”

“Does he know?”

“Yeah, he does.” Bucky watches Rossi lean back and relax.

“He’s a good man.” Bucky nods. “No, I mean, he’s a really GOOD man. He’s dedicated and honest. I’ve never met anyone like him.”

Bucky huffs a laugh. “Me either. Kinda took me by surprise that someone that looks like that can be as kind and gentle as he is.” They spend the next hour and a half talking about business and love. Just before 10, Steve brings the take away containers to the table and Bucky pays his bill. Steve doesn’t usually leave until 11 because of close out, but Mr. Rossi comes to him, takes his ticket book and apron, shooing him and Bucky out of the restaurant. 

When they arrive at Bucky’s apartment, Steve is awed, but like a puppy trying to see everything. “Holy fuck, Bucky, this view is incredible! How do you not spend every second on the balcony?” Before Bucky can answer, Steve sees the kitchen. “Crap! Can I make pancakes tomorrow morning?” Bucky just leans against the back of the couch and lets Steve have his fun. He makes his way down the hall and sticks his head in the guest bath. “Holy Jesus! You could have a party in that shower!” Bucky just laughs and waits for him to come back into the living room. 

“If you think that one’s big, you should see the master bath.” Steve looks like a deer in headlights and points up the stairs. Bucky nods and puppy Steve runs up the stair to see. 

“Fuckin Hell!” Bucky starts laughing again. Steve jogs back down the stairs and right into Bucky’s arms. “Can I take a shower later? I really want to use all those shower heads.”

Bucky kisses his temple. “Of course you can baby. You can do anything you want.” He takes Steve’s hand and leads him toward a door on the opposite side of the living room. “But first, I want you to see something.” Steve furrows his brow and cocks his head. He really does look like an excited puppy. “I’ve never known what to do with this room. I think it was supposed to be an office, but I never used it for that, so it just stayed empty, until today.” He opens the door and Steve gasps.

“You…but…I…” Bucky laughs again, but sees the inspired look on Steve’s face. “You did this for me?”

Bucky looks around at all of the art supplies. He’d told the lady in the store that he wanted to set up a home studio for an art student in their last year of college. She discussed the different mediums that he could be working in and Bucky had explained that he knew Steve worked in oils and acrylics, but was sure that he drew too, in pencil and charcoal. She’d sold him everything and anything that Steve might possibly want or need. Two of the walls were nothing but windows, giving Steve natural light and that incredible view. “I’d do anything for you.”

Steve turns and throws himself into Bucky’s arms. “This is too much.”

“Nothing is too much for you. This just gives you a space where no one will bother you, in case you need that.” Bucky kisses him slowly, it gets heated quickly. “No, none of that until you eat something.”

Steve pouts for about two seconds. “Can I shower first?”

The thought of Steve, wet and naked in his shower does things to Bucky’s brain, namely, it shuts it down. “Uh…yeah, yeah…sure.”

“You wanna join me?” Steve waggles his eyebrows and now Bucky imagines wet, naked Steve with a wet, naked Bucky and hell yeah, he’s all over that.

“Okay, shower first, then eat.” Steve rips his shirt off, throws it at Bucky and runs up the stairs laughing. Bucky is hot on his heels, taking his own shirt off on the way.

Bucky finds out that wet, naked Steve is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and can’t keep his hands to himself. Shower sex is not logistically a safe idea, but Bucky has ways around that and goes to his knees, sucking Steve off slow and easy. Steve cries out his release and Bucky doesn’t even question whether or not to swallow, it’s Steve and he wants everything. The sight of Steve with his head thrown back in ecstasy has Bucky’s hand flying over his own erection and releasing on the floor of the shower. 

Steve is in a lovely, floaty place when Bucky is done and the older man takes the opportunity to bath Steve while he’s pliant. “Buck?”

“Yeah baby?”

“I love you.” He’s still dazed and out of it, but smiles.

“Oh I love you too beautiful.” He finishes his own clean up and gets them both out and dried off. “You go lay down and I’ll go plate the food.” Steve just hums and goes to the bed, crawling on and snuggling into the pillows. It’s the most adorable thing that Bucky’s ever seen. He puts on a clean pair of underwear and goes downstairs to the kitchen.

When he returns, Steve is still snuggled into the pillows and still very much naked. The view of that perfect ass is enough to make Bucky forget about the food again. Shaking his head, he smiles, “The least you could do is get under the blanket so I don’t lose my train of thought.”

Steve giggles, honest to god giggles, peeking at Bucky over his shoulder, but otherwise not moving. “But what would be the fun in that. I love knowing I have that effect on you.”

“Oh baby, you have no idea. Now sit up so I can feed you.” Steve does as he’s told and Bucky tries not to think ‘good boy,’ but it pops into his mind anyway.

Steve crawls under the blanket, propped up on the pillows. “Better?”

Bucky sits down on the bed, handing Steve his plate before getting in next to him. “Much, now I can focus.”

Dinner eaten, the make out session is a given. Bucky’s boxers hit the floor almost immediately because Steve thinks it unfair that Bucky’s ‘dressed’ while he isn’t. The older man has no problem with that, but does want to talk to Steve about the previous night. Steve’s lips caress his neck, they latch onto his shoulder, sucking. “AH…jesus Baby, I think we need to talk about something.” Steve just hums and keeps marking Bucky. He whimpers at the sensation. “Baby?”

Steve finally looks up. “Huh?”

Bucky leans in, smiling and kissing Steve. “Why didn’t you tell me about last night?”

Steve looks confused, but it doesn’t take long for it to click. “Would you have fucked me if I’d told you?”

Bucky runs his fingers through Steve’s hair and he might as well be purring. “I told you last night, that wasn’t fucking and no I might not have done it if I’d known.”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you.” He turns away from Bucky, like he’s going to get up, but sits quietly for a minute. “Buck, if it was going to be anyone, shouldn’t it have been you?”

Bucky wraps himself around Steve from behind. “I’m glad it was me, I just needed to know in case I did something to hurt you.”

Steve leans back into Bucky’s chest. “But you didn’t and it was perfect.”

Kissing Steve’s shoulder, “Yeah, it was and I’d like to do it again.” Steve hums and turns around to climb into Bucky’s lap.

That’s where Natalia and Clint find them when they come barging into Bucky’s bedroom a minute later. The chaos that ensues in the next couple of minutes is something out of a Monty Python skit. Clint screams, later he will swear he didn’t, Natalia gasps and turns to unsee what was just seen, Steve jumps under the covers wide eyed, and Bucky is standing in all his naked glory asking them what the fuck they are doing barging into his bedroom.

Natalia doesn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed, just turns back around eyeing Steve. Bucky grabs her by the arm and escorts her out of the room and goes back to check on Steve. She turns to say something and he slams the door in her face. Steve is shaking with embarrassment, indignation and a little fear. “Baby? You okay?”

Then, for the first time, Bucky gets to see a furious Steven Grant Rogers. Steve gets up, pulls sweat pants out of his duffle and heads to the door. Bucky, still naked, wonders what is going on. He doesn’t know this Steve, angry Steve. “Baby?”

Steve turns just as he opens the door and growls. “Put some clothes on.” It shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

“Sir yes sir.” And does as he’s told. 

Steve is already in the living room when Bucky comes down the stairs and it not prepared for Natalia and Clint cowering on the sofa, actually looking a little afraid. They both look to Bucky for explanation, but Steve’s voice booms over them. “You want to tell me what the hell you thought you were doing?”

Clint starts to say something, but Nat puts her hand on his chest to stop him. “And just who the hell do you think you are asking us that question when we’ve been in his life for more than five minutes.”

Bucky thinks Steve will back down, but what happens next is like watching poetry. Nat has a bad habit of getting territorial when she has no right and Steve takes her on. “Well it can’t have been that spectacular if you didn’t even know about me being here. Seems like my five minutes kicks yours in the ass.”

Bucky just grins and Clint sees it. So, this isn’t a quick fuck on Bucky’s part, he really does love this lunatic. “Nat, maybe we overstepped this time.”

She shoots him a glance that could kill. “I think this idiot is too young to know his place.”

Steve bows up to his full height, dwarfing Nat. “You know nothing about my place in Bucky’s life and before you start spouting off over things you don’t understand, maybe you should trust your friend to know what he wants.” She does flush a little at that and Steve doesn’t miss it. “Is that it Natalia? You don’t think Bucky can make his own choices? You think you know what’s better for him than he does? You don’t trust him?”

Before she can launch herself, Clint grabs her arm holding her back. “Nat, you need to back off.”

“And why the fuck would I do that?” She’s fuming and wants to punch Steve in the face repeatedly. Steve doesn’t even flinch.

That’s when Bucky steps in. “Because I’m telling you to.” She turns on him like she’s been betrayed. “Because Steve is my boyfriend and he’s the single most important thing in my life. Because you did overstep barging in here tonight. Because you don’t get to tell me how to live my life with Steve.”

“You just met this overgrown twink. You know nothing about him.”

Hands on his hips, Bucky laughs. “You were wrong to come in here tonight.” Bucky goes to the door, opening it and indicating they should leave. “When you feel like apologizing and explaining yourself, you are welcome to come back, but only if you treat Steve with the respect he deserves.” Clint drags her out and Bucky slams the door. Going to Steve he cups his cheek. “Baby that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Steve unclenches his fists and chuckles. “I don’t understand why she would do that.”

Bucky sighs. “When Nat thinks one of her family is making a wrong choice, she tries to get rid of the choice.”

Steve barks out a laugh. “Well she just hit a brick wall if she thinks she’s getting rid of me.” Bucky pulls Steve back up the stairs to finish what they started.

The following Monday morning is tense to say the least. Steve stayed at Bucky’s through the weekend, painting in his new studio and working his shift at the restaurant. Bucky took Steve and Sam to brunch on Sunday afternoon, getting to know Steve’s family better. He likes Sam and makes sure that Sam knows he’s in this for the long haul. But Monday Bucky has to return to the office and Natalia.

Clint comes in at 7:30 carrying coffee for Bucky. Bucky just looks up from the desk, then to the coffee cup sitting in front of him and waits. Clint sits, looking sheepish. “Look man, I’m sorry about what happened the other night. I didn’t know he’d be there and I didn’t know how serious you were about him.”

“Are you really sorry or just hoping this will go away?” Bucky still doesn’t touch the coffee.

“I really am sorry. I did think it was just some fun on your part, but seeing how he took on Nat and the way you looked at him…what can I say, I’m a romantic.” Bucky laughs and takes the coffee. “You should know, she’s doing a background check on him. She’s convinced he’s bad news. That he’s after your money.”

Bucky nods. “I figured she’d do something like that.”

“So there’s nothing that could set off her alarm bells?”

Bucky smirks. “Wouldn’t matter if there was. He’s it for me.”

It’s only a few hours later, while Clint and Bucky are still going over the Paris report that Nat comes barging in, throwing a file on the desk. “Did you know he was this squeaky clean? Did you know I’ve been wasting my time for the last five hours?”

Bucky sits back in his chair. “Yep.”

“And you couldn’t just tell me?” She’s got her hands on her hips, trying to play up that she’s the one that they should feel sorry for. 

“Wouldn’t matter if I did, once you get it in your head that you’re right about something, doesn’t matter what anyone else says.” Bucky smirks. “You don’t trust anyone but yourself. You couldn’t just trust that I knew what I was doing.”

“Did you know that his father died in the Syria? Did you know that his father was Special Forces?”

Bucky sighs. “Yes, I know that his dad was military, but I didn’t know the particulars.” He is even more proud to know Steve because some family members would flaunt that information, but Steve never did. “I also know that his mother died when he was a junior in high school, he moved in with the Wilson family after that and that he tries to work too hard to pay for college.”

Clint whistles. “So there’s been talking too and not just fucking. Impressive considering the ass on that guy.”

Bucky starts to respond, but Nat breaks in. “I couldn’t find past relationships except one guy that only got two dates out of him, so he’s kept that on the down low. Does make me wonder what he’s hiding about his sex life.”

Bucky pushes away from the desk, completely done with Nat’s insinuation. “Not that it’s any of your business Natalia Romanova, but he hasn’t had any other relationships and broke it off with that other guy when he found out all he wanted was sex.”

Many people don’t give Clint enough credit, they think him just a hired gun. What they don’t know is that he’s a watcher, he watches people until he understands them. He’s the first one to figure out what that means. “Wait, wait…so you were his first?”

Bucky goes to the window, looking out at the city and hangs his head. “Neither of you are to bring this up again. If you can’t get along with Steve, then we will have to have a business relationship only.” He takes a deep breath. “I’ve had my share of sexual partners, but nothing like I have with him. If you can’t be his friend too, then I’m not sure you were ever mine.”

He takes his coat and leaves the office, pulling out his phone. Steve’s number goes to voicemail, so he calls Sam. “Barnes! What’s up man?”

“Hey Sam, what class does Steve have today? Like, if I went to campus, where could I find him?” He’s standing just outside the office looking up at the sky.

“Are you okay? What’s going on?” Sam may not know him well, but he knows people.

“Just had it out with Nat and I really just want to see Steve right now.”

“You got it bad for my friend man, but I’ll text you where he is.”

“Thanks Sam.” Bucky gets the text and grabs a cab.

Steve comes out of his art history class talking with the professor about his paper when he sees Bucky sitting on a bench with two coffees. “Bucky?” He excuses himself and goes to his boyfriend.

“Hey baby.” Bucky leans in for a kiss and gets a very enthusiastic response.

“What are you doing here?” He takes the offered coffee and links their fingers together.

“You free for lunch? I just had a bad morning with Nat and needed to see you.” Steve pulls him over under a tree.

“Talk to me first, then lunch.”

Bucky explains everything to Steve because he’s not going to lose this relationship to a misdirected friend. Steve is dumbfounded by everything, but would be willing to give them a chance if they would give him one. They are at lunch at a deli on campus when Bucky’s phone rings. “Hey Tony, what’s up?”

Bucky goes back to the office and works late into the night trying to catch up on everything he didn’t get to because of Nat. It’s almost 3 in the morning when he heads home and knows that Steve won’t be there. Something about that causes a pang in his heart. It’s been a whirlwind with Steve, but he knows, in his soul, that it’s right. Knowing that makes an empty apartment a very lonely place.

Steve rushes into the apartment that afternoon to find Sam talking with his mother. “There’s my other baby.” Steve hugs her tightly and looks over her shoulder at Sam. His best friend can tell that something is up. “What’s got you all flustered?”

He makes them sit down and explains the phone call from Tony Stark that afternoon. Sam’s eyes bug out and Momma Wilson looks very pleased. “So…so…you and I…we…”

“Are going to a Stark Party next Friday!” Sam gets a slow, creeping grin across his face. “Ms. Potts wants me to come early and bring my portfolio too.”

That gets his mother’s attention. “My baby is going to be famous!”

Sam looks disgruntled at that. “You know, you actually gave birth to me.”

Steve waits until almost 3 AM and pulls his phone off the charger. It rings once and Bucky picks up. “Baby? What are you still doing up?”

“I knew you’d stay too late and wanted you to hear my voice before you go to bed.” There’s a hitched breath on the other end of the phone.

“Steve, I don’t want to go to bed alone.”

“There’s a simple way to fix that. Come here. I’ll unlock the door and you can come in and get in my bed.” Steve hears him talking to someone.

“I’ll see you in 20 minutes.” The call disconnects and Steve gets up to open the door. A little over 30 minutes later, Bucky slips in bed next to him, curling around Steve’s larger frame. “I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Bucky.” They sleep for a few hours then Steve wakes Bucky up, riding him slow and rhythmically. “Jesus fuck…” It gets rougher and louder. After, Steve cuddles up against Bucky.

The following morning Sam scowls at both of them before leaving for school. Bucky leans against the counter, drinking a cup of coffee, while Steve washes the breakfast dishes. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re going to be out a home in a couple of months?” Bucky picks up a note from the counter that Sam left.

Steve doesn’t look up. “Didn’t seem important and I’ll find us a place to live that we can afford.”

It’s silent and Bucky huffs. “Move in with me.”

That makes Steve stop, slowly he looks up at Bucky. “You aren’t serious and I can’t leave Sam.”

“I didn’t say you had to, I have an extra couple of bedrooms. He could move in too.” Steve starts shaking his head and Bucky knows what he’s going to say. “I told you I didn’t like going home without you and this is part of that.”

“That’s not it Bucky. It’s one thing to date it’s another to support me. It’s hard sometimes, but I can make it on my own.” Steve face is red, but not from blushing.

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve, pulling him in. “The thing is sweetheart, you don’t have to.”

“But…”

Bucky shushes him with a kiss. “And if you want, you can pay for stuff: internet, food, whatever you feel like paying.”

Bucky does make a good point, but there’s one thing Steve doesn’t think he’s thought through. “Yeah, but that means we’re living together. That’s kind of a big step.”

“I guess it can be seen that way or it can be seen as the next logical step since I don’t plan on letting you go.” Steve buries his face in Bucky’s neck. “What’s holding you back from saying yes?”

Steve kisses up his neck, biting Bucky’s earlobe. “That if I move in with you, I won’t want to leave your bed and you’ll end up calling me your sex kitten.”

Bucky chokes and then starts laughing. “If I did that, you’d punch me in the face.”

Steve leans back, looking Bucky dead in the eye. “Would I?” He runs back to the bedroom, with Bucky hot in his heels.

Friday comes and Steve looks over at Sam, who checks his suit in the mirror. “For god sakes Sam, you look great. I’m going to start calling you a diva if you check yourself one more time.”

“Man, I look good and you’re just jealous because you couldn’t look this good if you tried.” Sam pats down his hair and takes a closer look at the trim job his did on his goatee.

“Well, I did try and this is as good as it gets.” Momma Wilson always made sure that her boys had one really good suit. It was a rule and Steve just accepted it. Tonight, his midnight blue suit and tie with a stark white shirt make Steve’s eyes pop, but like always he doesn’t realize how good he really looks.

Just as Sam is about to tell him how good he actually looks, there’s a knock on the door. Sam lets Bucky in, who freezes with his mouth hanging open. Sam crosses his arms over his chest and looks smugly at Steve. “I think that,” He indicates Bucky’s reaction, “should tell you just how good you look.”

Bucky walks around him taking in the way the pants hug Steve’s ass and thighs. “You two really set on going to this party because I’ve got a few other ideas.”

“Oh hell no, we are going to this party. Get your coat Steve and get out of this apartment before I carry you out.” Bucky snorts, but takes Steve’s hand.

In the back of the car, Bucky leans over, kissing Steve’s cheek. “You really look incredible.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Steve rubs his nose against Bucky’s.

“You two need a time out.”

They arrive a few hours before the party with Steve carrying his portfolio. Tony is nowhere to be seen, but Pepper is waiting in the penthouse for the lift. When they step out, she hugs everyone, including Sam. “I’m so glad you could come.” She looks at the large case under Steve’s arm. “Can I see?”

Steve hesitantly hands it over. Sam being who he is, says what Steve won’t say himself. “If you could go easy on him. He’s feeling a little insecure.”

Steve’s flushed face makes Pepper sigh. “I have a feeling that I’m going to just be feeding his ego.”

She spends much longer going through the pieces than Steve thought she would. He believed it was just a nicety for her, but she’s really attentive to each one. He knows she has one of the most revered collections in the city and has that discerning eye that true art appreciators have. Three pieces have been pulled and put off to the side when she gets to the last piece. The pieces that were large canvases, not able to fit in the case, have been turned into prints large enough to inspect. So when she gets to the last piece, the one that’s Bucky, she stops and looks up. 

“Bucky…”

Bucky nods. “I know. I saw it when he was still working on it and…I can’t even begin to understand how he made me look like that.”

Steve looks between the two trying to decipher what they mean. “Did I do something wrong?”

Bucky reaches up, caressing Steve’s cheek. “Never.”

She puts the print off to the side and turns back to the young artist. “Steven, you have a gift that should be enjoyed by everyone. I don’t know what I was expecting, but you surpassed what I thought I would see.”

Steve beams at her and Bucky watches entranced by how he changes under the praise. “Thank you. That means so much coming from you.”

She blushes and looks back at the three she’s pulled to the side. “I want to buy these when the next semester is over.”

Sam grins. “Holy hell, you’re going to be famous and I’m going to mooch off that.” The room descends into a fit of laughter. “I gotta call Momma.”

The party is in full swing when Nat and Clint arrive. Clint makes a beeline for the food table and Nat makes her way to the bar. Sam looks at the redhead coming his way and doesn’t miss how beautiful she is and how danger seems to leak from her pores. He doesn’t think she remembers him, so he plays dumb. She orders straight vodka and looks at the attractive man checking her out. “You’re new.”

Sam grins, but looks down in embarrassment. “First time at the Stark party, still trying to find my legs.”

She smiles, but then he sees when she recognizes him. “I know you.” She looks out at the crowd and spots Bucky with Steve, talking to Pepper. “I guess I have to do this.”

Sam watches her and sees discomfort. “Listen, I know you could probably kick my ass for this, but you really stepped in it with Steve and since I don’t think he and Bucky are going to be breaking up, like ever, you might want to do something about this.”

She takes the vodka and downs it in one go. “How was I supposed to know that the eye candy from the restaurant was going to turn into a fucking fairy tale?”

Sam barks a laugh. “Do me a favor, don’t call him eye candy to his face. He has a habit of punching first and not asking questions later.”

Steve’s back gets rigid under Bucky’s hand. He looks at Steve and follows his stare. Seeing Natalia coming toward them on Sam’s arm. Bucky stiffens as well and Pepper looks over at Tony, who makes a beeline for the coming fiasco. Sam and Natalia stop in front of them and she thrusts her hand out at Steve. “I’m Natalia Romanova.” Steve distrustfully takes her hand. “I’m an overprotective asshole with my friends and say things before having all the information. It’s nice to meet you.”

Bucky quirks a smile, Pepper looks shocked and Tony nearly swallows his tongue at her admission. Steve clasps his other hand over the two clasped together and smiles. “Hi Natalia, I’m Steve. I get in people’s faces when I think they’re overstepping boundaries and don’t always know when to shut up.”

Bucky bursts with laughter at that and the group joins in the shenanigans. Bucky leans in, kissing Steve. “I love you so much right now.”

Clint makes his way over and tries to gage the situation. “We aren’t going to have a throw down are we?”

Steve grins. “I don’t really think I can take her.”

Nat pats his chest. “Good man.”

Over the Christmas break, Steve and Sam move out of their apartment and into Bucky’s. Sam stretches his arms out, circling the living room. “This is how I was always meant to live.”

Bucky cracks up as Steve comes through the door with more boxes. “Mr. High and Mighty, can you shut up long enough to carry your own shit in?”

Bucky takes the box from Steve and hands it over to Sam. “Here, take this to your room and stop using my boyfriend as your pack mule.”

Sam wanders off down the hall. “I get no respect.”

Steve cuddles into Bucky. “Can we be really loud tonight and remind him whose apartment he’s living in?”

Bucky cups Steve’s cheek. “We can do anything you want and I promise to make you scream.”

The kiss becomes heated quickly and they miss Sam coming back into the room. “Oh dear god! You two are going to make my life a living hell.”

They start laughing through the kiss. “I’m ordering pizza.”

Sam looks at Steve with a grin. “If you don’t marry him, I’m going to.” Steve blushes and goes back out to get the last of the boxes.


End file.
